Nora Quotes/In Death World
=On "In Death" Technology and Society= "As far as the technology I use in the In Death books, it comes from me thinking: Why don't we have this yet? This would be cool. Or looking at what we do have and trying to take a fifty year leap."-November 17, 2002ADWOFF "My favorite thing I invented in the In Death series? Other than Roarke? I guess the AutoChef. I'd love to have one."-December 3, 2002ADWOFF "I do think a lot of the futuristic stuff I've put in the In Death books will happen. If some version of the AutoChef hits the market before I'm done, I'll be thrilled."-September 17, 2003ADWOFF "I'm sure by 2059, there will be alternate sources of power used routinely. Solar, batteries, but still, a major electrical outage is going to screw things up good and proper. Wouldn't that be fun?"-October 1, 2003ADWOFF "The social changes and technology in the In Death are matters I think could happen. At least they could happen in my future world."-September 22, 2004ADWOFF "Part of the fun of writing speculative fiction is being able to, well, speculate. I'd like to see some of the political and social evolutions in the In Death become reality, but also try to include what I think are real possibilities."-March 10, 2006ADWOFF "I always get a kick out of seeing a concept or some cool technology I played with in the In Death series coming into being."-June 12, 2006ADWOFF When told that there's been an "automated mop" invented: "Ah, a droid mop. Can AutoChefs be far behind?"-September 15, 2006ADWOFF On whether they've gone to "alternate fuel sources": "I think they've long since gone to alternate fuel sources by Eve's time. Maybe corn. That would be cool."-March 28, 2007ADWOFF When asked what kind of energy is used in the future: "I'll have to ask Roarke, but I expect solar, hydro, wind and geothermal will be used considerably more than they are today as energy sources."ADWOFF -June 25, 2008 When asked how beggar’s get their licenses: "I haven't delved into the red tape of beggar's licensing--hasn't come up--but I'd think there would be an application, proof of financial status, and a fee. Gotta be a fee, which would sort of be a Catch-22. If you can pay the fee, why do you need to panhandle. But red tape remains red tape past, present, future." ADWOFF - August 17, 2007 When asked if co-habs are considered official next-of-kin: "In Death world official co-habs would be considered next-of-kin--if the co-habs had so designated." ADWOFF - September 11, 2007 On whether she thinks of the "Urban Wars" while watching the news: "I have thought of the Urban Wars a few times when watching the news. A little bit scary."-December 13, 2005ADWOFF When asked if she knows what's going on in Africa and other under-developed areas of the world in the In Deaths: "As far as the world outside of NY in the In Death series, I only know what's going on if it applys to the story. So far, Africa hasn't applied. But you, know, it might be interested to take Eve there eventually."-August 16, 2004ADWOFF On whether the Catholic Church will acknowledge women as Priests in her future: "I wish I could say yes, by 2060, the Catholic Church will acknowledge women as priests, but I just don't think so." -February 28, 2008ADWOFF =On The "NYPSD"= On the "rank system" for the NYPSD: "Actually, I only bother, at this point, with ranks that apply. But there's Detectives Third, Second class. Then I used Detective Sergeant--which is the same as Detective First class. There are probably other Sergeant rankings, I dunno. Then Lieutenant, onto Captain."-September 18, 2004ADWOFF Is there a Captain in Homicide? Or is Eve the boss? Why isn't she a Captain yet? "A captain in Homicide. This is a tough one. I didn't intro a character for this because it was one too many characters. Mostly I liked the chain of command being Eve reporting direct to Whitney, without that middle step in there. This set-up doesn't mean Eve's going to get her bars any time soon. I haven't quite decided the when, where and how of that one. Or the ramifications of a promotion."-January 16, 2002ADWOFF "No real plans, as yet, to promote Eve. If and when she makes captain, she'll have to find a way to stay in the field instead of behind a desk."-November 14, 2005ADWOFF and a tongue-in-cheek answer "It appears there's no captain in Homicide. Perhaps he was killed line of duty, and never replaced. Or maybe there is a captain, and he hides out in his office and smokes illegal tobacco products all day."-March 12, 2002ADWOFF How long had Eve been a Lieutenant before the beginning of the series? "I really can't say how long Eve was a Lieutenant when Naked opened. I admit, I haven't thought about it. A couple of years maybe, at most."-March 26, 2003ADWOFF When asked why Eve is called "sir" rather than "ma'am": "I knew from the get Eve was no ma'am. Doesn't suit her. Decided straight off she would be called sir. I see it as a term of respect and authority, not so much one of gender."-February 15, 2004ADWOFF "Eve's Sir because she's nobody's Ma'am."-December 15, 2004ADWOFF On whether Baxter will be promoted to Sergeant: "Baxter hasn't shared any ambitions about making sergeant with me." -February 10, 2006ADWOFF When asked if she looks up examples of profiling and criminal behavior when writing Dr. Mira's judgments: "With Mira? I pretty much wing. it."ADWOFF - January 24, 2008 On how many people "report" to Eve: "I have no guess as to how many people report to Eve. But I bet you guys fans do." September 14, 2006ADWOFF Would IAB investigate Eve if they knew how often she "bends the rules"? "IAB doesn't just investigate dirty cops, but all sorts of infractions or perceived infractions. So yes, they might push an investigation if they knew she bent the rules."-May 30, 2006ADWOFF Footnotes Category:In Death Series